1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to power measurement apparatuses, and particularly to an apparatus testing RF power during device manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, performance testing is required for RF devices during manufacture. Such tests may include employing a power meter to obtain an accurate measurement of the RF power. However, RF testing instruments, such as the described power meter, are costly. Batch productions of RF devices are especially costly due to the necessity for multiple RF testing instruments.